custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Serrakaan1407/Serrakaan's trophy room! :/ ????
Hey guys!!!! It's S1407 again, and I have a weird topic, and yet an interesting proposition for you. For those of you reading the hand of fear, you just saw some of the rooms inside Serrakaan's quarters. An armory, a throne room, a prison room, a room for his unseen pet, and a courtyard. (Hooray for useless info!) Well anyway, while I was writing that, I thought of another room in his quarters that I have not introduced yet. His Trophy room. Now his trophy room is not filled with heads, or body parts as expected, but rather it has little relics or trinkets from people that he has fought, or killed. Now, in an upcomeing chapter, I would like to kinda start a trend. You see, Sarkanian kinda ate Serrakaan in the last chapter, and one of his teeth got caught in Serrakaan's armor. However Serrakaan did not hang it on a plaque to advertise for his dentistry, but he will put it in his trophy room, saying that he fought the Sarkanian monster, and survived. Now here is the point of the blog. For those of you who have entered mocs into the story, I would like to request, an optional thing, and it does not have to be with every moc, but at the end of some chapters, I would like to have trophies from other character in the trophy room, Granted, the people do not have to die to have their memorey carried on in his trophy room. Well anyway, if you want (Optional), I would like you guys to list something that Serrakaan could have taken from your mocs (Nothing big, like their hand, or nose or something), so that it could be put in the trophy room. You see, a way I want to make the hand of fear a more interesting story, is to have the characters look back on experiences, and past events or whatnot, and remember epic battles that were in the past. Like alot later in the story, I may write something like, Serrakaan walked into his trophy room, and in a shelf on the opposite end of the room, were many trophies. Among them was a large Tooth, a toothbrush, a bar of soap, and a ping pong paddle." Now obviousley some of those examples will most likely not happen, but say you read that there was a tooth there; You would then remember, "Oh yeah! Sarkanian ate Serrakaan!" and be reminded of something cool that happened in the past. Also I don't just want countless weapons and stuff from people you have never heard of to be hanging or sitting around in his trophy room. I want each trophy to mark an interesting occasion, like Serrakaan getting eaten as a delecassy. Just a little something to add some extra substance to the story. Oh! One more thing. If one of your mocs has a trophy room, or something like it, let me know, and I'll see if they can have an extra trophy on their wall, off of Serrakaan! Ok peoples, leave me a comment telling me what Serrakaan can have to remember you by. ;) S1407 out. Category:Blog posts